Novosic Kingdom
The Kingdom of Novoselic or Novosic Kingdom is a small European monarchy that exists in the universe of the LOTM: Sword of Kings. It is Sonia Nevermind's home country. It was destroyed by the forces of Ultimate Despair under the command of the country's princess, Sonia who had fallen into despair. The kingdom met its ending at the very end of World War III. During the war, the kingdom was part of KnightWalker Alliance and fought the GDP, PDA, ISA and VSA in China. After the death of Sonia, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 took over the control of the kingdom as its king, subsquently annoucing its doom. Description Country Based on Sonia's story, Novosic is an extremely powerful country governed by an absolute monarchy. Though the population is small, its economy is thriving, so the people of the country can live comfortable lives. For generations, the royal family has protected the kingdom and its people from its neighboring countries. Thanks to that, the people still have complete trust toward the royal family. Novosic has many unique traditions, some of which revolve around mysterious local wildlife. For instance, lovers in Novosic cannot become one until they capture a rare animal called a Makango; if the relationship involves a member of the royal family, they are expected to catch a Golden Makango instead. Additionally, the people of Novosic are not acknowledged as an adult until they consume an animal called a Skong. Novosic Royal Castle The royal family of Novosic has been living in the royal castle for over a thousand years. Even though the castle is old and small, it's truly a wonderful, historic building. Sonia states that getting lost in the castle subterranean labyrinth is easy. The barracks are fully equipped as well. Trivia *Novosic is named after Nirvana's bassist, Krist Novoselic. *Sonia reveals many facts about Novosic in season 2: **There aren't any Amusement Parks in Novoselic. **Wine and chocolate are two of Novosic's hidden specialties. **Anime is wildly popular in Novosic, particularly the show Sparkling Justice. **Novosic's Elementary Schools teach a course on warfare, to the point where grade-school children can operate a tank. ** If a meeting is scheduled in Novosic, the participants are expected to arrive 13 minutes earlier than the agreed time. According to Sonia, being any later is severely punished. Category:Groups Category:Governments Category:Organization Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Neo Nazis Category:Fascists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fallen Hero Category:CIS Productions Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Oppressors Category: Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Scientists Category:Supremacists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tech Users Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Monarchs Category:Rich Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Social Darwinist Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Slavers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Hegemony Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Dictators Category:Godom Empire Category:Dark Empires Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters